


A Yeastly Crime

by Missy



Category: Donut Shop Anthropomorfic
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Zombies, Cannibalism, Gen, Humor, Minor Character Death, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Someone's knocking on their front door....





	A Yeastly Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/gifts).



Dunkin’ and Krispy had barricaded the door tight behind them. With food and water to keep their golden brown, oily bellies frying. The coffee might be slightly weak, but they were going to keep the dough coming.

For a moment they felt comfortable and safe. But then there was a munching sound. Ever so slight, ever so soft on the other side of the door. They knew then that a zombie had followed them, trailing a delicious gore of raspberry filling and chai tea frosting behind.

Immediately, they both knew. 

“My God,” whispered Dunkin’, clutching his frying basket. “They got Tim!”


End file.
